


Dimensions

by Sugarcoated_Wishes



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, drabbly do, suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarcoated_Wishes/pseuds/Sugarcoated_Wishes
Summary: HAVE SOME NICE FRESH ANGST I FINALLY GOT THE EPIPHANY ENDING





	Dimensions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiishere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiishere/gifts), [Kia_707](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kia_707/gifts), [Anyone who is in love with Zen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anyone+who+is+in+love+with+Zen).



I was so close! I just had to push a little bit harder and-!!

*CRASH*

I was out!! And... some distance away I could see her! My darling... I ran to her. 

"(Y/N)!!!" I shouted, eager to see her eyes turn to me, eager to see her smile as promised. But something was wrong. Her eyes widened as she looked up from her phone and her jaw had dropped slightly. She had started to clutch her cellphone and held it to her chest. 

"(Y/N) it's me! It's me! Your...Zen...your Hyunnie" I tried, a bit softer as I stopped infront of her. She was so beautiful. Just as I saw before but now she was face to face to me, there was no screen to separate us. 

"No."

A singular monosyllabic word made me freeze. 

"No... you're not... you're not mine. " she stated trying to step away from me. My heart was shattering, I don't understand...

"Zen..." she was looking at me with hurt and heartbreak, why? What is going on? I thought she would be happy. I thought she'd be so happy that finally we could be together...

"The girl you fell in love with. That wasn't me. That was just...just an MC...she's just some strings of code programmed to say everything you wanted to hear.." she was tearing up.

"I fell in love with the girl behind the words (Y/N)! I felt the truth of what you were saying behind everything predetermined!" I assured her, as it was the truth but she only shook her head and turned away. 

"I'm not her! I may love you but you don't love the real me!"

"But (Y/N)-!" She shoved me away. She was crying...

How did we end up like this?


End file.
